La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: A Oto, Orochimaru commence à ressentir certaines... pulsions, et il charge son fidèle second Kabuto de lui rapporter une certaine personne. mais Kabuto ne l'entend pas de cette oreille quand il comprend ce que veut son maître bien-aimé... orokabu


-1

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto veut bien me prêter Orochi-kun et toute sa bande pour un joyeux petit one shot !

**Couple : **Orokabu

**Note : **J'ai été plus à l'aise pour l'écrire que le début de ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez mieux !

**Lecturage en ligne no jutsu !**

INTRODUCTION  
Dans le petit village d'Oto no kuni, situé au pays du riz, se trouvait l'un des adversaires les plus redoutables du monde des ninjas. Il pratiquait des expèriences humaines et potassait sa vengeance sur le village d'un héros bien connu à la tignasse blonde. Mais même les pires monstre de ce monde (de ninjas, ne l'oublions pas) peuvent avoir un admirateur, et pas toujours celui qu'on s'attend à voir...  
FIN

Ce jour-là, Orochimaru se sentait d'humeur... coquine. Il appela alors Kabuto.  
**Orochimaru : **KABUTOOOOO !

Le pauvre ninja pénétra en courant dans la pièce : qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il regarda son maître, interloqué.  
**Kabuto : **Qu'y a-t-il Orochimaru-sama ?  
**Orochimaru :** J'aimerais que tu ailles à Konoha no kuni effectuer une mission pour moi...  
**Kabuto : **Laquelle maître ?  
**Orochimaru : **Je veux que tu me ramènes Anko...  
**Kabuto :** ... Euh, bien maître.

Le ninja espion partit donc dans l'après-midi en direction de Konoha no kuni, en se demandant ce que son maître avait en tête (mon pauvre, tu es bien naif U.U) Il atteignit le village caché de la feuille à la nuit tombée (je sais, il a fait vite) et rentra sans soucis dans le village grâce à un endroit qu'il avait découvert. Peu de gens étaient encore dehors. Il s'avança lorsqu'il entendit des exclamations venant d'un bar juste en face. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix.  
**Anko :** ET TU SAIS QUOI KAKASHI ?  
**Kakashi : **Quouaaaa ?  
**Anko :** BAH J'T'AIME BIEN TU SAIS !  
**Kakashi :** Aaaaah ?  
**Anko :** ET QUE MÊME QUE JE TROUVE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DEVRAIT Z'AIMER TOUT LE MONDE !  
**Kakashi :** Aaaaaah ?

La jeune femme se leva péniblement, tituba, trébucha, et... retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Elle grommela, se tourna, puis ne bougea plus.  
**Anko : **Rooooooonfl...  
**Barman : **Mais que quelqu'un dégage cette gourde de là !  
...bzzzzzzzz...

Kakashi s'était volatilisé comme par magie. Kabuto eut alors une idée de génie (d'après lui...) Il s'approcha de la kunoichi et la souleva.  
**Kabuto : **Veuillez excuser le dérangement, je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
**Barman : **Z'êtes qui ?  
**Kabuto :** ... son frère ' je n'aimerais pas l'être en vrai --'  
Barman : Je vois... (sourire sadique) vous allez payer sa note alors ???

Rien qu'en voyant le sourire du barman, Kabuto vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.   
**Kabuto : **-' Je suis fichu, faut que je paie --' com... combien ?  
Barman : Elle a bu 31 bouteilles de sake, mais elle a aussi pris...  
**Kabuto :** STOP ! Euh, je... je vous donne mon portefeuille, se sera moins long

Il se retourna et partit sans demander son reste, pleurant ses économies disparues...  
**Kabuto **(murmure) : tu me le paieras Anko-chan !  
**Anko : **Roooonfl...

Orochimaru déjeunait tranquillement lorsqu'il vit arriver son subordonné, Anko sur le dos.  
**Kabuto : **Voilà la fille, orochimaru-sama.  
**Anko** (se réveille) : Mmmmh ? Je suis ou ?? Ma têteuh !  
**Kabuto : **pas étonnant, avec tout ce qu'elle a bu --'

La jeune femme releva la tête et aperçut alors son ancien maître. Elle quitta le dos de Kabuto et sauta à terre en position de défense.  
**Anko : **Orochimaru !

Elle recula lentement, le fixant des yeux, apeurée. Il disparut soudain de sa vue. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa descente de reins.  
**Orochimaru :** Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas me fausser compagnie ?

Ses mains glissèrent plus en avant, et la pauvre kunoichi sentit un frisson de peur l'envahir. Kabuto eut (enfin !) une illumination, et comprit ce que voulait faire Orochimaru.  
**Kabuto : **Maître NON !

Son maître s'arrêta, surpris. Le pauvre subordonné recula à la vue du regard haineux, et une goutte coula le long de ses tempes.  
**Kabuto : **Je... je...  
**Orochimaru :** Kabuto, laisse-nous tu veux.

Il fit volte-face à contre-coeur, et un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors compressa sa cage thoracique, l'étouffant presque. Il fit volte-face pour voir son sensei léchant la joue d'Anko et qui commençait à lui arracher son Tee-Shirt. Sans qu'il comprenne, il se précipita vers eux et poussa la jeune femme loin de son maître. Orochimaru lui jeta un regard si monstrueux que le pauvre Kabuto comprit que ça dernière heure était arrivée. Mais tant pis, lui vivant, personne ne s'approcherait de son maître. Il attrapa Anko et à l'aide d'une technique, la re-expédia à Konoha.  
**Orochimaru : **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!  
**Kabuto : **Pa... parce que JE VOUS AIME !!! 

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues du ninja. Orochimaru leva les sourcils. Il était si surpris qu'il dut s'asseoir sur une chaise. Kabuto n'osait plus regarder son maître en face. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de le tuer, s'approcha avec un sourire mielleux. Il entoura son subordonné avec ses bras et, lentement, sortit son énorme langue, qui effleura le cou du jeune homme.  
**Orochimaru : **Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Nous aurions pu nous amusez plus...

Il passa ses mains sous le Tee-shirt, et Kabuto frissonna. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de son maître. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls...  
... : T'as vu ça Tayuya ?  
**Tayuya : **J'ai vu, Kin, j'ai vu...

Le jeune fille tourna la tête.  
**Tayuya : ** Hein ?! C'est un scoop ! Maître Orochimaru est gay !  
**Kin : **Et il sort avec Kabuto ! Faut le dire aux autres !  
**Orochimaru :** Dire quoi ?  
**Tayuya : **Gloups... ri...rien  
**Orochimaru : **J'espère pour vous, car sinon, je vais vous tuer...  
**Kin :** Ou...oui  
**Orochimaru : **d'ailleurs, si vous avez vu quelque chose, je vais vous tuer tout de suite  
**Kin : **Ou... oui... (temps de réflexion)... QUOI ?!  
**Orochimaru : **Kukuku, je plaisante Filez vite avant que je ne changes d'avis... (regard sadique)

Elles ne se firent pas prier et décampèrent aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Orochimaru revint vers Kabuto...  
Un peu plus loin  
**Kin : **Dis Tayuya, tu crois, que ça va finir comme dans les contes ?  
**Tayuya :** De quoi ?  
**Kin :** Bah ça fera un truc du genre : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
**Tayuya : **Si tu veux mon avis, se sera plutôt :

Orochimaru et Kabuto vécurent sadiquement et adoptèrent beaucoup de petits monstres (-°)


End file.
